Elveszett remények
by Anitafairy
Summary: Ez a történet valahol a negyedik évad vége felé játszódik. Jack O'Neill meghal egy autóbalesetben, a CSK-1 feloszlik. De persze semmi sem az, aminek elsőre tűnik.


**Elveszett remények**

**I. fejezet**

Sam egy energiaszeletet rágcsálva figyelte a laptopja monitorját, mikor kopogtatást hallott, majd a következő pillanatban már nyílt is a labor ajtaja.

- Janet, szia! – üdvözölte mosolyogva barátnőjét.

- Szia! – mosolygott a doktornő vissza. – Nem zavarlak?

- Nem, dehogyis, arra várok, hogy végezzen a gép ezzel a teszttel.

- Ez ugye nem az ebéded? – kérdezte tettetett rosszallással Janet a Sam kezében levő édes ségre pillantva.

- Nem, persze. De nem az étkezési szokásaimat jöttél kritizálni, ugye?

Sam meglepetésére barátnője elvörösödött, miközben úgy vigyorgott, mint aki az első randijára készül. Janet közelebb lépett és eddig köpenye zsebében rejtegetett bal kezét Sam elé tartotta.

- Daniel megkérte a kezem tegnap este. – tájékoztatta Sam-et, még mindig fülig érő mosollyal.

- Ó, Janet, gratulálok. – ölelte át szívből jövő örömmel Sam az újdonsült menyasszonyt. – Ez gyönyörű. – tette hozzá megfogva Janet kezét.

- Daniel édesanyjáé volt. – mondta kissé meghatódva Janet.

- Nagyon jól áll neked. – nyugtázta Sam – Cassie mit szólt?

- Azt mondta, már épp itt volt az ideje. – felelte Janet mosolyogva.

- Milyen igaza van. – mosolygott vissza Sam. – No, és mikor lesz a nagy nap?

- Azt gondoltuk, hogy Cassie születésnapján tartjuk. De ez meglepetés, ő még nem tudja.

- Lakat a számon. – felelte Sam.

- Köszönöm, és szeretnélek megkérni, hogy légy a tanúm.

- Örömmel. – válaszolta Sam, és még akart valamit mondani, de a telefon éles hangja félbe szakította társalgásukat. – Elnézést. – mondta Janet-nek, majd a falon levő készülékhez lépett. – Carter!

- Harriman őrmester vagyok, asszonyom. Hammond tábornok hívatja a tárgyalóba.

- Azonnal megyek, Walter.

- Úgy tájékoztattak, hogy Dr. Fraiser önnél van, őrnagy. – folytatta az őrmester, mielőtt Sam letette volna a kagylót.

- Igen, itt van.

- A tábornok őt is kéreti.

- Rendben őrmester, köszönöm. – felelte Sam, majd miután visszaakasztotta a kézibeszélőt a helyére, Janet-hez fordult. – Hammond tábornok vár bennünket.

- Akkor menjünk. – bólintott Janet.

Mikor Sam és Janet beléptek a tárgyalóba Daniel és Teal'c már a megszokott helyükön ültek, O'Neill ezredes széke viszont üres volt. Sam elmosolyodott magában, hisz az ezredes mindig utolsónak érkezik a megbeszélésekre. Még mielőtt leülhettek volna a szokásos helyeikre Hammond tábornok lépett a tárgyalóba. Sam és Janet vigyázzba vágták magukat, majd főnö kük bólintására leültek. Sam figyelmét nem kerülte el a tábornok gondterhelt arca. 'Vajon mi történhetett?' – gondolta.

- Azért kérettem önöket, mert… - kezdte a tábornok, de Daniel a szavába vágott.

- Elnézést, tábornok, de Jack-et nem várjuk meg? – kérdezte az archeológus felettese üres székére pillantva.

- Róla kell önökkel beszélnem. – sóhajtott a tábornok.

Sam szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni, rossz előérzete támadt.

- Mi történt, uram? – kérdezte Hammond-tól.

A kérdezett vett egy mély levegőt, végigsimított tar fején és csendesen tájékoztatta beosztot tait.

- O'Neill ezredes ma hajnalban a Parancsnokságra jövet autóbalesetet szenvedett.

Pár pillanatig egyikük sem tudott megszólalni.

- Hogyan? – kérdezte végül Daniel és Teal'c egyszerre.

- Uram, miért nem ide hozták az ezredest? – tette hozzá Janet.

Sam nem tudott megszólalni. Szíve őrületes sebességgel kalapált a mellkasában, gyomra meg remegett, ahogy várta a tábornok válaszát.

- Nagyon sajnálom, de az ezredes nem élte túl a balesetet.

- Uram Isten! – szakadt ki Sam-ből a sóhaj, és kezeit arca elé szorította, miközben úgy érezte, forog vele a szoba. Próbált uralkodni magán, mély levegőt vett, hogy leküzdje a feltörő sírást.

Teal'c tért magához leghamarabb döbbenetéből.

- Hogyan történt? – kérdezte a Jaffa a tábornoktól.

- A rendőrség első vizsgálata szerint lesodródott az útról, az autója legurult a hegyoldalon, berobbant a benzintank, majd kigyulladt.

- Lesodródott? – kérdezte Daniel hitetlenkedve. – Mi lehetett az oka?

- Ugyanezt akartam én is kérdezni, uram. – szólalt meg végre Sam is. – O'Neill ezredes na gyon jól vezet.

- A nyomszakértő szerint defektet kaphatott az autója jobb első kereke, emiatt lett irányítha tatlan a kocsi. Legalábbis a féknyomokból erre következtetnek, mert az autó teljesen kiégett.

- Biztosan Jack autója? – kérdezte Daniel.

- Igen, Dr. Jackson. A rendszáma alapján a rendőrségi nyilvántartásból keresték ki a tulajdo nost, majd értesítették a Légierőt. Engem 8 óra körül tájékoztattak és kértek meg, hogy men jek ki a helyszínre. – válaszolta Hammond tábornok. – Csak ez alapján tudtam azonosítani. – sóhajtotta, miközben letett egy dögcédulát az asztalra.

Sam gyomra felkavarodott, hányinger kerülgette, a szeme égett a visszatartott könnyektől, miközben meredten nézte a tábornok által az asztalra tett azonosítót.

- Nézzék, tudom, hogy mindannyiuknak sokkoló ez a hír, nekem is az. Egy kiváló katonát és barátot veszítettünk el, ezért a hét hátralevő részére szabadságot vehetnek ki. – folytatta a tá bornok végignézve beosztottjai még mindig döbbent arcán. – Hétfőn tartunk egy megemléke zést, Dr. Jackson szeretném, ha mondana néhány gondolatot. – nézett Daniel-re a mondani valója végén.

- Igen, uram. – felelte Daniel.

- Rendben, végeztem.

Sam gépiesen felállt, mikor a tábornok elhagyta a tárgyalót, és a következő pillanatban egy kezet érzett a vállán.

- Sam. – szólította meg Janet a barátnőjét. – Gyere, adok egy nyugtatót.

- Nem kell, köszönöm. Hazamegyek.

- Sam…

Sam nem várta meg, hogy mit akar a barátnője mondani, szinte futva hagyta el a tárgyalót.

Janet aggódó arccal tette le a kezében levő mobilt.

- Még mindig semmi? – kérdezte a nappaliba belépő Daniel a menyasszonyát.

- Semmi. – felelte Janet. – A vezetékes telefonja üzenetrögzítőn, a mobilja nem kapcsolható.

- Biztosan nem akar most beszélni senkivel.

- Igen, de én aggódom érte, Daniel. Sam ennél erősebb, minthogy így bezárkózzon. – fejezte ki aggodalmát Janet.

- Igazad van, drágám, de ne felejtsd el, most Jack-ről van szó. – lépett oda leendő feleségéhez Daniel, és megfogta a kezeit. – Te is láttad pénteken reggel, mennyire megviselte a baleset híre.

- Éppen ezért úgy döntöttem elmegyek hozzá. Látnom kell a saját szememmel, hogy jól van. Legalábbis amennyire az adott körülmények között lehet.

- Rendben. – bólintott Daniel, és megcsókolta a nőt.

- Muszáj ezt mindig? – hallották a háttérből Cassie hangját.

- Nem, de jól esik. – vigyorgott Daniel, miközben még mindig karjaiban tartotta elvörösödött jövendőbelijét.

- Félelmetesek vagytok. – mosolyodott el Cassie is.

- Elmegyek Sam-hez, már vasárnap délután van és még mindig nem tudom elérni telefonon. – tájékoztatta nevelt lányát is a döntéséről Janet.

- Rendben, mi pedig összeütünk Daniel-lel valami vacsorát, míg odavagy. – felelte Cassie.

- Köszönöm, édesem. – mosolygott rá Janet, majd nyomott egy búcsúcsókot vőlegénye ajkaira és kilépett az ajtón.

- Sam! – szólogatta barátnőjét Janet, miközben belépett a házba. – Sam, hol vagy?

Janet aggodalma egyre nőtt, ahogy nem kapott választ, végül meglátta barátnőjét az elsötétí tett nappaliban, a kanapén félig ülő testhelyzetben, felhúzott térdekkel. Janet odalépett barát nőjéhez, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Sam, hallasz? – kérdezte tőle.

Mivel Sam nem válaszolt, Janet óvatosan a nyaki ütőerére helyezte két ujját. Megkönnyeb bülten nyugtázta Sam egyenletes pulzusát. 'Csak alszik' – állapította meg magában. Mikor el akarta venni a kezét, egy erős szorítást érzett a csuklóján.

Sam kinyitotta a szemeit, és megkönnyebbülten vette észre, hogy a nyakán „matató" kéz a barátnőjéhez tartozik.

- Janet. – szólalt meg álmos hangon, kissé csodálkozva.

- Szia, Sam. – köszöntötte a barátnőjét Janet. – Ne haragudj, hogy így rád törtem, de szombat reggel óta próbállak elérni telefonon, és már aggódtam érted.

- Csak egy kis magányra vágytam. – mondta Sam, miközben felült.

- Megértelek. – válaszolta Janet, és felkapcsolta a kanapé végében levő kisasztalon álló lám pácskát. – Ettél már azóta? – kérdezte a tőle megszokott aggodalommal, mikor meglátta Sam beesett arcát, karikás szemeit.

- Persze. – felelte Sam. – Azt hiszem… - tette hozzá bizonytalanul.

- Sam…

- Semmi baj, Janet, jól vagyok. – szakította félbe barátnőjét Sam.

- Nem, Sam, nem vagy jól. Láttalak pénteken, épp hogy össze nem estél. Előttem nem kell elrejtened az érzéseidet. – lágyult el Janet hangja és Sam vállára tette a kezét.

Sam nem bírta tovább. Ettől az érintéstől, és a barátnője halk hangjából áradó aggodalomtól eleredtek a könnyei. Térdeire könyökölt, arcát a kezeibe hajtotta és úgy zokogott. Érezte, hogy Janet átkarolja a vállát, és magához öleli.

- Jól van, sírj csak, attól jobb lesz, hidd el. – mondta a doktornő, és szorosan tartotta Sam-et.

- Nem tudom elhinni ezt az egészet, Janet. – zokogta Sam. – Azt várom, hogy felébredjek, és kiderüljön, csak egy rossz álom volt.

Janet szerette volna megvigasztalni barátnőjét, de nem tudta mit mondjon, ezért csak türelme sen várta, hogy Sam kisírja magát.

- Ne haragudj, Janet. – kért elnézést Sam, mikor elapadtak a könnyei.

- Miért haragudnék? – kérdezte meglepetten barátnője.

- Amiért így kiborultam. – felelte Sam.

- Ugyan már, Sam, a helyedben én is ugyanígy kiborulnék. Nem kell mindig erősnek lenni. Az élet néha nagyon kemény, és tudom, mennyire szeretted őt.

- Örökké szeretni fogom, - lett ismét könnyes Sam szeme – és gyűlölöm magam a gyávasá gomért.

- Hogy érted ezt? – lepődött meg ismét Janet.

- Nem volt elég bátorságom hozzá, hogy eléálljak és elmondjam neki, mit érzek.

- Tudta, és ő is ugyanúgy érzett irántad. Emlékszem a zatarc-ügyre. Az, amit akkor mondott felért egy vallomással.

- Igen, és nekem akkor kellett volna azt mondanom, hogy ne hagyjuk ennyiben a dolgot, és találjunk megoldást. De nem volt merszem hozzá, ahogyan később sem.

- Később?

- Igen. A P3R-118-on, mikor semmire sem emlékeztünk, csak az érzéseinkre egymás iránt, akkor nagyon közel kerültünk egymáshoz. El sem tudod képzelni, Janet milyen érzés volt rádöbbenni, hogy az, amit érzünk egymás iránt tilos. Ott álltunk egymással szemben Brenna irodájában, és láttam a szemén, hogy szíve szerint ő is maradna. Éreztem, hogy mondani akar még valamit, nemcsak azt, hogy „menjünk haza". Meg kellett volna tennem azt a bizonyos első lépést, de nem mertem. – fejezte be Sam, és ismét kitört belőle a zokogás.

- Ó, Sam! – sóhajtotta Janet, és az ő szemeit is elöntötték a könnyek.

- Soha, senkit sem szerettem még így, mint őt, és most vége. Elvesztettem az egyetlen embert, akivel valaha is boldog lehettem volna.

Sam nem érzékelte az időt, nem tudta mennyi ideig sírt a barátnője vállára borulva, de mély ségesen hálás volt neki azért, mert vele volt. Bármennyire is úgy érezte, hogy egyedül akar lenni, Janet vigasztalása mindennél többet ért most neki.

- Köszönöm, Janet. Sokat jelent nekem, hogy itt vagy most velem. – fejezte ki szavakkal is gondolatait.

- Te is megtennéd fordított helyzetben.

- Igen, de ne legyen rá szükség. – sóhajtott Sam.

- Igen. – felelte Janet elgondolkozva. – Figyelj, Cassie és Daniel valami finom vacsorát ígér tek mikor eljöttem otthonról. Gyere el hozzánk vacsorára, nem kellene most egyedül lenned.

- Nem. Köszönöm, Janet, aranyos vagy, de csak elrontanám a hangulatot. – hárította el az invitálást Sam.

- A mi hangulatunk sem rózsás, O'Neill ezredes a barátunk volt. Daniel-t és Cassie-t is na gyon megviselte a halála.

- Igen, gondolom, és nagyon hálás vagyok, hogy eljöttél, de most inkább szeretném egyedül tölteni az estét. Ne haragudj.

- Semmi baj, megértelek. Akkor holnap találkozunk. – válaszolta Janet, miközben elindult az ajtó felé.

- Igen, holnap. – búcsúzott Sam a barátnőjétől.

Sam idegesen kopogott Hammond tábornok irodájának ajtaján. Még volt egy óra O'Neill ez redes 10.00-ra kitűzött búcsúztatójáig. Úgy vélte most kell beszélnie felettesével. Mikor meg hallotta Hammond engedélyét a belépésre, végigsimította díszegyenruháját, amely egyébként is tökéletes volt, mint mindig, és mélyet sóhajtva belépett az ajtót.

- Őrnagy! – a tábornok hangjában enyhe meglepetés érződött.

- Uram! Zavarhatnám néhány percig? – kérdezte Sam, így próbálva leplezni idegességét.

- Természetesen, foglaljon helyet. – mutatott Hammond az asztala előtt álló vendégszékek egyikére. – Miről van szó, őrnagy? – kérdezte miután a nő leült.

- Elnézést, hogy most zavarom ezzel, uram, talán nem megfelelő az időpont, de szeretném átadni önnek a lemondásom és az áthelyezési kérelmem. – hadarta egy szuszra Sam, és a tá bornok asztalára tette a kezében szorongatott dossziét.

- Úgy látom ez a bejelentések reggele. – felelte a tábornok, Sam legnagyobb meglepetésére.

- Uram?

- Teal'c ön előtt járt itt, és tájékoztatott, hogy visszatér a Chulak-ra.

- Valóban?

- Igen. Az igazat megvallva nem is lepődtem meg a döntésén. Az önén viszont annál inkább. Évek óta a Csillagkapu programban dolgozik, a lelkesedése, mellyel az első napoktól kezdve belevetette magát a munkába példamutató, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ön a Csillagkapu leg nagyobb szakértője. Bár sejtem a válaszát, de mégis meg kell kérdeznem. Miért?

- Köszönöm az elismerő szavakat uram, de minden tisztelettel, nem szeretnék az okokról be szélni.

- Ugye tudja, hogy a szabályzat szerint meg kell indokolnia egy ilyen döntést?

- Igen, uram, és meg is indokoltam a kérelmemben. Monroe professzor már többször is aján lott nekem tanári állást a Légierő Akadémián, és most úgy döntöttem elfogadom. Ezért ha gyom el a Parancsnokságot.

- Értem, őrnagy. – bólintott a tábornok, holott mindketten tudták, hogy nem ez Sam igazi in doka. – Fájó szívvel bár, de elfogadom a lemondását, és sok sikert kívánok az új munkájához.

- Köszönöm, uram. – válaszolta Sam elszoruló szívvel.

Hammond bólintott, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna Harriman őrmester hangját hallották a hangosbeszélőn, ahogy tájékoztatta a Parancsnokság összes dolgozóját, egy külső aktiválás ról.

- Úgy vélem, ez az apja lesz, őrnagy. Pénteken este értesítettem a szövetségeseinket a történ tekről. Ő és Bra'tac mester jelezték, hogy részt vesznek a búcsúztatón.

- Igen, uram. – válaszolta Sam, és ismét ideges lett kissé, mert tudta, hogy az apja nem fo gadja majd jól a döntését.

Sam egyedül ült a laborjában, állát a kézfején nyugtatta és szemei a semmibe révedtek. Utol jára az anyja temetése után érezte ilyen üresnek magát. Mintha kiszakítottak volna egy dara bot a lelkéből. Szíve megsajdult, ahogy ránézett az asztalán fekvő, szabályszerűen összehajto gatott zászlóra, rajta a két ezredesi rangjelzéssel, és Jack kitüntetéseivel. Érezte, hogy szemeit elfutják a könnyek, de mielőtt átadta volna magát az önsajnálatnak felállt és elindult Daniel laborjába. Még a búcsúztató előtt megkérte barátait, hogy találkozzanak ott miután ő beszélt az apjával.

Daniel laborjának ajtaja nyitva volt. Janet és Teal'c már ott voltak az archeológussal és csak Sam-re vártak.

- Hogy-hogy Jacob ilyen hamar távozott? – kérdezte Daniel a percekkel korábban hallott ka puaktiválásra célozva.

- Volt egy kis nézeteltérésünk. – felelte Sam sóhajtva.

- Min? – kérdezte meglepetten Janet. 'Min volt képes Jacob még most is vitázni a lányával?' – tette hozzá gondolatban.

- Azon, amit nektek is el szeretnék most mondani. – kezdte Sam, majd vett egy nagy levegőt és folytatta. – Elhagyom a Parancsnokságot. – bökte ki végül.

- Te is, Carter őrnagy? – kérdezte Teal'c.

- Igen, Teal'c, ahogy te is. – válaszolta Sam. – Hammond tábornok említette reggel, mikor átadtam neki a lemondásom. – tette hozzá a Jaffa felvont szemöldökét látva.

- Mihez akarsz kezdeni? – kérdezte Daniel.

- Az Akadémián fogok tanítani asztrofizikát és kvantummechanikát.

- Ezt mikor döntötted el? – szólalt meg Janet is, magához térve az első döbbenetből.

- Ma reggel. – válaszolta Sam. – Néhány hete, mikor előadást tartottam az Akadémián Mon roe professzor felajánlott egy tanári állást, mert Ferguson professzor nyugdíjba vonult. Fel kért, hogy vegyem át a tantárgyait. Reggel felhívtam, hogy megkérdezzem, áll-e még az ajánlata, és azt felelte, hogy igen.

- Jól meggondoltad, Sam? Nem neked való a tanítás. – fejezte ki nemtetszését Daniel.

- Azon néhány alkalommal, mikor volt rá lehetőségem, hogy előadást tartsak, jól éreztem ma gam a tanár szerepében.

- Igen, és mindannyian tudjuk, hogy kiváló előadó vagy, de más néha-néha előadást tartani a kadétoknak, mint nap-nap után ezt csinálni.

- Úgy gondolod, Carter őrnagy számára túl unalmas lesz az a munka? – kérdezte Teal'c.

- Mondjuk úgy, nem lesz annyira változatos. – felelte diplomatikusan Daniel.

- Talán, de nem tudok tovább itt dolgozni úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna. – válaszolta Sam szomorúan.

- O'Neill nélkül már nem ugyanolyan ez a hely. – értett egyet Teal'c.

- Hogy őszinte legyek, nekem is megfordult a fejemben, hogy elmegyek. – vallotta be Daniel. – De mihez kezdenék a „kinti" világban az őrült elméleteimmel. – tette hozzá.

- Tehát a CSK-1 feloszlik. – nyugtázta Janet. – Nagyon sajnálom, hogy így döntöttetek, de remélem azért néha meglátogattok bennünket.

- Természetesen, dr. Fraiser. Ahogy Hammond tábornoknak is mondtam, mindig a Tauri ren delkezésére fogok állni.

- Igen, én is felajánlottam a tábornoknak, hogy bármikor a segítségetekre leszek, amennyiben szükséges.

- Remek. – sóhajtott lemondóan Daniel. – Meddig maradtok még?

- Holnap Bra'tac mesterrel visszatérek a Chulak-ra. – felelte Teal'c.

- Én a jövő héten hétfőn kezdek az Akadémián, addig elintézem itt a függőben levő kutatá saim átadását.

- Nos, akkor mi lenne, ha ma este eljönnétek hozzánk vacsorára? – invitálta a csapatot Janet, apró oldalpillantást vetve Daniel-re. – Mondjuk 7 körül. – tette hozzá, miután vőlegénye bó lintott beleegyezése jeléül.

- Köszönöm a meghívást, dr. Fraiser. – válaszolta Teal'c a rá jellemző fejbiccentéssel.

- Ott leszek. – bólintott Sam is.

Sam leparkolt a kavicsos kocsifelhajtón, kiszállt az autójából és mélyet szippantott a tiszta erdei levegőből. Nem volt szüksége a kulcsra, amit O'Neill ezredes adott neki egyszer, mert szokás szerint a ház ajtaja nem volt bezárva. A nappaliba belépve végignézett a képeken, melyek Jack-et és a fiát, Charlie-t ábrázolták. 'Újra együtt vagytok' – gondolta magában, könnyes szemekkel.

Fájt a lelke, és megnyugvást keresni jött el ide. Úgy érezte, a zászlónak, melyet a megemléke zés után neki, mint O'Neill ezredes helyettesének adtak át, itt a helye. 'Vajon mi lesz a ház zal?' – futott át a kérdés az agyán.

Letette a kezében tartott zászlót a két rangjelzéssel a dohányzó asztalra, és a szemét körbefut tatta a nappali berendezésén. A könyvespolc majd' felét elfoglalta az ezredes Simpson család DVD gyűjteménye, míg a másik felén néhány asztrológiai témájú könyv és rengeteg National Geographic újság sorakozott, előttünk néhány fényképpel. Sam közelebb lépett, hogy meg nézze a képeket, és meglepődve vette észre, hogy róla is van egy kép a többi között.

A fénykép akkor készült, amikor őrnaggyá léptették elő. Őt és az ezredest ábrázolta, ahogy egymással szemben álltak a csillagkapu előtt. Neki is megvolt ez a fénykép, a hálószobájában az éjjeliszekrényén tartotta. Öröm járta át a szívét arra a gondolatra, hogy az ezredes úgy érezte ennek a képnek is a többi emléke között a helye. De az öröme abban a pillanatban el is múlt, és mélységes szomorúság lépett a helyébe.

Kezébe vette a keretet és leroskadt a kanapéra. Látását elhomályosították a könnyek, ahogy nézte a szeretett férfi mosolyát. Emlékezett, milyen büszke volt akkor Jack, és eszébe jutottak Janet szavai, miszerint a férfi is szerette őt. Mégis, bármennyire is szerették egymást, fonto sabb volt a munkájuk az érzéseiknél. A kötelességtudat, és a bolygó megóvása megakadá lyozta, hogy ők boldogok lehessenek együtt. Sam, mióta rádöbbent, hogy beleszeretett ebbe a cinikus katonába, azóta abban bízott, hogy majd egyszer, mikor legyőzik a goa'uld-okat egy máséi lehetnek. Erre a gondolatra kitört belőle a sírás.

- Miért, miért…? – zokogta hangosan. – Szeretlek, Jack, mindig is szeretni foglak.

Végigsimította a képen a férfi arcát, majd letörölve a könnyeit felállt. Még egy utolsó fájdal mas pillantást vetett a fényképre, és visszatette a helyére.

- Ég veled, szerelmem. – mondta, majd elhagyta a férfi házát és vissza sem nézve beült az autójába.

**II. fejezet**

Sam letette az aktatáskáját az előszobaszekrényre, lerúgta a cipőit és leroskadt a kanapéra. Ha valaki egy hónappal ezelőtt azt mondja neki, hogy a tanítás ennyire kimerítő is tud lenni, biz tosan kineveti. Pedig ő nap-nap után olyan fáradtan ért haza, mint korábban egy-egy nehezebb küldetés után.

Erre a gondolatmenetre elöntötte a lelkét a keserűség. Élvezte a tanítást, hisz sok okos kadét tal hozta össze a sors. Ennek ellenére a Parancsnokság, az ott dolgozó emberek, de leginkább egy magas, őszes hajú, csodás barna szemű ezredes hiányoztak neki. Napközben nem is volt semmi gond, elfoglalta magát az Akadémián. Még abba is beleegyezett, hogy részt vegyen Haley kadéttal egy kísérletben, hogy minél kevesebb időt kelljen itthon magányosan eltölte nie. Az esték szörnyűek voltak. Minden éjjel órákat forgolódott, bármilyen fáradt is volt alig tudott elaludni. Mikor végül nagy nehezen mégis sikerült, legtöbbször álomba sírta magát, és mindig az ezredessel álmodott. Maga előtt látta a mosolyát, hallotta a hangját, ahogy azzal az összetéveszthetetlen hangsúllyal mondja egy-egy kiselőadása után, hogy „Carter".

A mai este még a többinél is rosszabb lesz. 'Ma egy hónapja, hogy elmentél' – suttogta Sam maga elé. Nagyot sóhajtva felállt, és még mielőtt belesüppedt volna az önsajnálatba kiment a konyhába, hogy megegye a hazafele jövet vásárolt kínait.

Vacsora után visszament a nappaliba, és bár sosem szeretett különösebben TV-t nézni, most mégis bekapcsolta a készüléket. Ide-oda kapcsolgatott a csatornák között, de sehol sem talált olyan műsort, ami lekötötte volna a gondolatait, melyek most is egy bizonyos barna szempár tulajdonosa körül jártak. A következő csatornaváltás után megjelenő képsor még inkább abba az irányba terelte a gondolatait, amerre nem szerette volna. Egy jellegzetes, kopasz, sárga színű figura jelent meg a képernyőn. Sam szája sarkában egy mosoly jelent meg. Sosem ér tette, hogy mit szeretett Jack a Simpson családon. Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Hát már nem lesz olyan dolog, amiről ne ő jutna az eszébe? Kikapcsolta a televíziót, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt, hogy letusoljon.

Miután lezuhanyozott és felöltözött, kiment a konyhába, hogy készítsen magának egy gyógy teát. 'Talán segít nyugodtan aludni.' – gondolta. Mikor a teája elkészült töltött belőle magá nak, mobilját a kezébe vette, sosem lehet tudni, hátha keresi valaki. Úgy döntött, hogy a kissé hűvös este ellenére a hátsó teraszon issza meg a teát, így arra fele vette az irányt. Ahogy nyúlt a tolóajtó kilincse felé, halk neszezés ütötte meg a fülét kintről. Egy lépéssel a hálóban levő páncélszekrénynél termett, kivette belőle a fegyverét, és kilépett a teraszra.

- Állj! – kiáltotta, és a váratlan látogatóra fogta a 9 mm-est, aki meglepetésében mozdulat lanná dermedt. – Emelje fel a kezeit, hogy jól lássam, és forduljon meg. – adta ki az utasítást.

A férfi sóhajtott egyet, de engedelmeskedett a nő parancsának. Felemelt kezekkel felé fordult, de arca az árnyékban maradt.

- Az isten szerelmére, le ne lőjön. – szólalt meg.

Sam gyomra megremegett a férfi hangjától, és az általa használt kifejezéstől. 'Ő is mindig ezt mondta, mikor dühös volt – gondolta – és ez a hang… Nem, csak képzelődsz!'

- Lépjen előrébb, hogy lássam az arcát. – utasította ismét a férfit. – Csak semmi hirtelen moz dulat, a Légierő tisztje vagyok, higgye el, ennél nagyobb távolságból is le tudnám lőni. Most pedig hívom a rendőrséget. – közölte a betolakodóval.

- Ne, Carter! Ne tegye! – lépett ki az árnyékból a férfi.

Sam térdei megroggyantak egy pillanatra, a fegyver megremegett a kezében, ahogy meglátta a férfi arcát. Szakállas volt, régimódi, fekete keretes szemüveget viselt, haja rendezetlenül keretezte arcát, és annak ellenére, hogy a szemüveg lencséjén visszatükröződő lámpafény miatt csak halványan látszott a szeme színe, az mégis elárulta kilétét. Ezeket a szemeket ezer közül is felismerné. No, és ez a hang, ez tényleg az ő hangja. Sam érezte, hogy a gyomra görcsbe rándul, szíve őrült tempóban dörömböl a mellkasában, miközben a férfi közelebb lépett hozzá. Megfogta a csuklóját, óvatosan kivette a fegyvert a kezéből, és a ház felé húzta a kábult nőt.

Mikor beértek, a férfi letette az asztalra a pisztolyt, behúzta a függönyöket, majd a nappali közepén döbbenten álló nő elé állt.

- El ne ájuljon! – szólt és szelíden lenyomta a kanapéra a megszólalni képtelen nőt. – Hozzak valami erőset? – intett a bárpult felé.

- Ne, csak adjon egy percet. – felelte a nő, lassan magához térve. – Mi a fene folyik itt, uram? – kérdezte, miközben figyelte, ahogy a férfi az asztalra teszi a szemüveget, és melléül a kana péra.

- Nem szerepelt a terveim között, hogy észrevesz. – felelte O'Neill ezredes a nő kérdésére.

- Akkor talán nem kellett volna a hátsó teraszomon settenkednie. A halottak nem tesznek ilyet. – mondta kissé cinikusan a nő, súrolva ezzel a tiszteletlenség határát.

- Igaza van.

- Nos, elmondja, vagy hívjam fel Hammond tábornokot? – kérdezte még mindig kellően fel paprikázott hangon Sam.

- Megtenné? – kérdezte Jack.

- Természetesen. Ismerhetne már annyira, ha ön tényleg O'Neill ezredes – folytatta a nő ha sonló hangnemben.

- Jól van, őrnagy, higgadjon le. Tényleg én vagyok. – nyugtatta a férfi.

Sam végignézett a férfi arcán, kócos haján, majd mélyen belenézett a szemeibe. Igen, ő volt az. Az ezredese, aki után egy hónapja hullajtja a könnyeket, most itt ül a nappalijában.

- Megrendezte a saját halálát? – kérdezte kissé nyugodtabban.

- Igen.

- Miért?

- Muszáj volt.

- Miért? – kérdezte ismét Sam.

- Nem mondhatom el, Carter. – sóhajtott nagyon az ezredes.

- Uram, a legmagasabb biztonsági engedéllyel rendelkezem, és nem tudhatom, miért volt szükség erre a színjátékra?

- Sajnálom, Carter, egyelőre nem.

- De a Csillagkapu Programmal kapcsolatos, ugye? – faggatózott tovább a nő.

- Carter…

- Nézze, uram, minden tisztelettel, de ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan. Eljön a házamhoz, Isten tudja miért, egy hónappal azután, hogy azt hittük meghalt. Ezek után ne várja tőlem, hogy elfogadjam, részt vesz egy titkos projectben, amiről nem beszélhet. Válaszokat szeretnék kapni. – emelte fel kissé a hangját a nő.

- Rendben, csak nyugodjon meg! – válaszolta a férfi.

- Elnézést, uram, de… - Sam nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.

- Semmi baj, a maga helyében én is így reagálnék. – nyugtatta meg Jack a nőt, majd belekez dett a magyarázatba. – Az egész Hammond tábornok fél évvel ezelőtti félreállításáig nyúlik vissza. Emlékszik, ugye?

- Persze. – bólintott a nő.

- Nos, azt is tudja, hogy az egész mögött Kinsey szenátor és az NID egy szakadár csoportja állt. – Jack megvárta a nő újabb bólintását, majd folytatta. – Pár nappal a megrendezett bal esetem előtt valaki vagy valakik megpróbáltak megölni.

- Mi? – kérdezte döbbenten Sam. – Hogyan?

- Reggel, mikor a Parancsnokságra indultam, betettem a sporttáskámat az autó hátuljába, és észrevettem, hogy az autó mögött a járdán olajfolt van. Felhívtam az autószerelőmet, aki azonnal kijött és véleménye szerint az bizony fékolaj volt. Elvontatta az autóm, majd pár óra múlva felhívott, és elmondta, valóban a fékolaj folyt el, és ezen kívül még a fékrendszer elekt ronikáját is megbabrálták. De ezt maga jobban értette volna. – fejezte be a férfi.

Sam önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott kissé, de a következő pillanatban arca ismét komoly lett.

- Miért nem beszélt nekem erről? – kérdezte kissé megbántottan.

- Hammond tábornokkal közösen úgy döntöttünk, hogy nem szólunk róla senkinek. Kidol goztunk egy tervet, amiről viszont most még tényleg nem beszélhetek, és megjátszottuk azt a balesetet.

Sam elgondolkozva hallgatta a férfit. Mibe keveredett már megint bele? Vajon mire készül nek, amiből mindenkit kihagytak? No, és ha nem akar neki semmit elmondani, miért jött ide?

- Lehet egy kérdésem, uram?

- Persze.

- Ha nem mondhatja el, hogy hol van, mit csinál, és mire készül, miért jött most ide?

- Azt hittem ez egyértelmű. – nézett a férfi a nő várakozással teli szemeibe.

- Annak kellene lennie? – kérdezte Sam reménykedve.

- Ühüm. – bólintott a férfi, majd megfogta a nő kezét. – Láttalak a múltkor a házamban. Mi kor odavitted a zászlót. – tette hozzá.

- Azt gondoltam ott van a legjobb helye. – kezdte a mentegetőzést Sam, és fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a férfi nem magázza. – Látott? – ütközött meg ezen a kijelentésen.

- Igen. Igazából majdnem lebuktattál, mint most is. – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Épp, hogy ki tudtam iszkolni. – folytatta, miközben ujjával a nő kézfejét simogatta.

- Ó. – Sam csak ennyit tudott felelni, mert figyelmét egyre inkább a férfi érintése vonta ma gára.

- Majd megszakadt a szívem, mikor láttam, hogy sírsz. Szerettem volna odamenni hozzád, átölelni téged, és elmondani, hogy csak kicsit légy türelmes és minden rendbe jön. Nagyon fájt hogy így kellett lássalak. – bukott ki a vallomás Jack-ből.

- Hallott is? – kérdezte Sam.

- Igen, Sam, hallottalak… és én is szeretlek. – válaszolta Jack mélyen a nő szemébe nézve, majd lassan felé hajolt.

Mikor ajkaik találkoztak, Jack mindkét karjával átölelte a nőt, és magához húzta. Sam sem tétovázott, átkarolta karjaival a férfi nyakát, kezével beletúrt a hajába, és szenvedélyesen vi szonozta a férfi csókját. Miután ajkaik elváltak egymástól, továbbra is átölelve tartották egy mást, és szerelmesen néztek a másik szemébe.

- Nagyon hiányoztál. – törte meg a csendet Jack.

- Te is nekem. – válaszolta Sam, mostmár ő is visszategezte a férfit. – El sem tudod képzelni, mit éreztem, mit éltem át, mikor Hammond tábornok beszámolt a balesetedről és, hogy nem élted túl. Pokolian fájt, Jack, és kész szenvedés volt az életem az elmúlt egy hónapban. – folytatta, és kitört belőle a sírás.

- Ne haragudj, Sam. Annyira sajnálom. Tudnod kell, hogy az utolsó ember lennél ezen a vilá gon, akit valaha is bántanék. – simította végig a nő könnyes arcát a férfi. – Tulajdonképpen nagyrészt érted csináltam ezt az egészet.

- Értem? – kérdezett vissza Sam értetlenül.

- Igen. Mert, ha engem nem sikerül félreállítaniuk te lettél volna a következő.

- Én? Nem hinném.

- De igen. Gondold csak végig. Tudjuk, hogy Kinsey semmilyen eszköztől nem riadna vissza, hogy az övé legyen a Csillagkapu Program vezetése. Megpróbálta zsarolás útján eltávolítani Hammond-ot, és az autómat is az ő pribékjei babrálták meg. Ha azt látták volna, hogy túl élem, nem sikerült félre állítaniuk, akkor te lettél volna a következő. Mindegy hogyan, de elérték volna, hogy a CSK-1 eltűnjön a képből, és így már könnyedén átvehették volna a Pa rancsnokság felett az irányítást.

- Ez egy komplett összeesküvés elmélet. – csóválta a fejét Sam.

- Igen.

- Ó, Jack, muszáj volt ebbe belekeveredned? – kérdezte Sam sóhajtva.

- Valakinek meg kellett tennie. – rántotta meg a vállát a férfi. - Nem hagyhattam, hogy annak a féregnek a kezébe kerüljön a Csillagkapu Program és a saját céljaira használja.

- Igazad van, de ez akkor is a legőrültebb ötlet, amit valaha hallottam.

- Ezt tőled bóknak veszem. – mosolygott rá a nőre Jack.

Sam visszamosolygott, majd a férfi felé hajolt és megcsókolta. Jack boldogan viszonozta a puha ajkak érintését, sőt tovább ment. Kezeit becsúsztatta a vékony felső alá, és élvezettel simogatta a nő bársonyos bőrét. Sam megremegett egy pillanatra, mikor megérezte a férfi érintését a bőrén, és felnyögött a vágytól.

Jack csak erre a visszajelzésre várt, óvatosan a hátára fektette a szeretett nőt, és melléfeküdt a széles kanapén.

- Akarod? – kérdezte tőle.

- Azt hittem ez egyértelmű. – ismételte meg a nő egy édes félmosollyal a szája sarkában Jack korábban elhangzott mondatát, majd olyan szenvedélyesen csókolta meg a férfit, hogy semmi kétsége nem lehetett a válasz felől.

Később Jack az oldalán fekve figyelte a nő szenvedélyes szeretkezésüktől kipirult arcát, bol dogságtól csillogó szemeit, és végigsimította karcsú csípőjét.

- Valamit nem értek. – szólalt meg Sam elgondolkozva.

- Mégpedig? – kérdezte a férfi, tovább cirógatva a nőt.

- Ki vezette az autód?

- Hm? – kérdezett vissza Jack értetlenül.

- A megrendezett baleset során. – válaszolta Sam. – Csak azért kérdezem, mert gondolom, valakinek kellett ülnie az autóban, hogy a rendőrség ne fogjon gyanút. Vagy ezt sem mond hatod el?

- Nos, jobb lenne, ha még ezt sem tudnád. Ha ne adj Isten lebuknék, és eljönnének hozzád…

- Mostmár mindegy, nem? – vágott a szavába a nő. – Hisz egy részét már úgyis tudom a do lognak.

- Igen, ez igaz.

- Szóval? – türelmetlenkedett Sam.

- Egy robot.

- Robot? Milyen robot?

- Felvettük a kapcsolatot Harlan-nal, hogy készítsen egy újabb másolatot rólam. Elmondtuk neki, hogy mire kell. Először vonakodott, de aztán mégis beleegyezett.

- Ez hihetetlen. – csóválta a fejét Sam. – Mikor, és hogyan vettétek fel a kapcsolatot vele a tudomásom nélkül?

- A megrendezett balesetem előtti napon. Éjjel elmentünk hozzá, elkészítette a robotot és haj nalban még mielőtt beindult volna az élet a Parancsnokságon már itthon is voltunk. Harriman őrmester pedig parancsot kapott, hogy semmit sem látott.

- A robot Jack lezuhant a szakadékba, és te pedig… - nézett Sam sandán a férfire.

- Hiába próbálkozol, drágám, nem mondok többet. – somolygott Jack a nőre, és megcsókolta. – Most viszont mennem kell, Sam. – tette hozzá, és kelletlenül elhúzódott szerelmétől.

- Ne, maradj még kicsit. – kérlelte Sam a férfit.

- Bármennyire is szeretnék, nem lehet. Már így is óriásit kockáztattam azzal, hogy eljöttem hozzád. Nem akarlak bajba sodorni. – simította végig a nő szép arcát szeretettel.

- Jack, kérlek… - Sam nem tudta befejezni, elcsuklott a hangja, és kitört belőle a sírás.

- Ne sírj, édesem. – vigasztalta a férfi lágyan, miközben úgy érezte, megszakad a szíve a nő tekintetéből áradó fájdalom láttán.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj. – sírta a nő.

- Tudom, és én sem akarok elmenni, de nem maradhatok. Ha meglátnak nálad, óriási bajban leszünk mindketten, és vége a tervünknek is. De esküszöm neked, Sam, miután vége ennek az egésznek, minden reggel együtt ébredünk majd. – csókolta meg szerelme homlokát a férfi és nehéz szívvel kibontakozott a karjai közül.

- Ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra. – kérte Sam a férfit, még mindig könnyes szemekkel, miközben felült, majd magára húzta a kanapé háttámláján heverő takarót és úgy figyelte sze relmét, ahogy öltözött.

- Úgy lesz. – ígérte a férfi, majd búcsúzóul megcsókolta a nő puha ajkait. – Egy dolgot ne felejts el, bármi is történjen. Az életemnél is jobban szeretlek. – tette hozzá.

Sam nem tudott válaszolni, csak remegő ajkakkal bólintott, és érezte, hogy ismét a sírás fojto gatja a torkát.

A férfi visszatette a szemüvegét, még egy pillantást vetett a kanapé sarkában felhúzott térdek kel gubbasztó nőre, és fájó szívvel elhagyta a házat.

**III. fejezet**

Sam fáradtan ült az irodájában, és próbált az előtte heverő, javításra váró dolgozatokra kon centrálni. Néhány napja elkezdődött a vizsgaidőszak az Akadémián. Nem gondolta volna, hogy egy-egy 20-30 oldalas, számításokkal tarkított vizsgadolgozat javítása ennyi energiát vesz el tőle. Letette a kezében tartott dolgozatot, megdörgölte a szemeit, majd felállt, hogy az ajtó mellett álló kisasztalhoz lépjen és kávét töltsön magának. Amíg megitta a frissítő nedűt elővette a határidő naplóját, hogy ellenőrizze a másnapi vizsgabeosztást. Megkönnyebbülten nyugtázta, hogy már csak két napig lesznek vizsgái, azután esetleg felügyelőnek hívják csak be.

Ahogy végigfuttatta a szemét a napokon egy pillanatra elkalandozott. Holnapután lesz két hónapja, hogy Jack nála járt. Sam elmosolyodott az emlék hatására. Annak ellenére, hogy most is nagyon hiányzott neki, az életét már nem érezte olyan üresnek, mint szerelme titkos látogatása előtt. Boldog volt, hisz a férfi, aki mindennél fontosabb volt számára él, és szereti őt. A nő szívét egy pillanatra összeszorította a félelem, hisz Jack ezzel a küldetéssel, amiről nem beszélhetett még neki sem, rettentő veszélynek teszi ki magát. Fülében visszacsengtek a szavai, melyeket a búcsúzáskor mondott: „… bármi is történjen". Sam bízott benne, hogy Jack mihamarabb pontot tesz az ügy végére, és ők együtt lehetnek.

Miközben arra gondolt, hogy vajon mi történhetett a férfivel az elmúlt szűk két hónapban, visszatette a kávés bögréjét a kávéfőző melletti tálcára, majd becsukta a határidőnaplóját. Az asztalon heverő dolgozat után nyúlt, de a mozdulat félbeszakadt. Kinyitotta vissza a naptárát, majd remegő kézzel a havi összesítőhöz lapozott.

- Ó, Istenem! – suttogta maga elé félhangosan.

Összecsapta a naptárat, és a félig javított dolgozatot, felkapta a táskáját és az irodája kulcsait, majd sietős léptekkel kilépett a folyosóra. Reszkető kezével alig talált bele a zárba, de végül mégiscsak sikerült bezárnia az ajtót, és szinte szaladva tette meg az utat az autójáig.

Két nappal később reggel Sam a gondolataiba mélyedve lépett be az irodájába, és összerez zent a telefon éles hangja hallatán.

- Carter. – vette fel a kézibeszélőt, miután letette a táskáit.

- Itt Hammond tábornok.

- Üdvözlöm, uram. – felelte Sam. – Miben lehetek a szolgálatára? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Szeretném, ha bejönne a Parancsnokságra, őrnagy, amilyen hamar csak tud. – válaszolta a tábornok.

- Valami baj van, uram? – Sam szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy most valóban történt Jack-kel valami.

- Nem, őrnagy, nincs baj, de szeretnék megbeszélni önnel valamit. – nyugtatta meg a tábornok a nőt.

- Ma csak délután háromtól vizsgáztatok, addig tulajdonképpen ráérek.

- Remek. Mit szólna a délután egy órához?

- Megfelel, uram. Ott leszek.

- Rendben, a tárgyalóban várom. Viszlát, őrnagy. – búcsúzott el a tábornok.

- Viszlát, uram. – köszönt Sam is, majd elgondolkozva a helyére tette a kézibeszélőt.

Vajon mit akarhat a tábornok? Talán Jack visszatért a küldetésről? 'Bár így lenne.' – gon dolta.

Sam alig tudott a munkájára koncentrálni a délelőtt folyamán. Miközben az előző napi vizsga dolgozatokat javította szinte percenként nézte az óráját, és úgy érezte, az idő ólomlábakon jár.

Dél körül úgy gondolta, hogy bár nem éhes, eszik pár falatot, mielőtt elmegy a Parancsnok ságra. Az étkező felé haladva jutott eszébe, hogy még nem is szólt Monroe professzornak, hogy pár órát távol lesz. Visszafordult, hogy a kantin helyett a professzor irodája felé vegye az irányt, és majdnem összeütközött egyik végzős tanítványával.

- Dr. Carter. – tisztelgett elvörösödve a fiatal férfi. – Elnézést, asszonyom.

Sam elmosolyodott a megszólításon. Annak ellenére, hogy ő Samantha Carter őrnagyként mutatkozott be pár hónappal ezelőtt, mikor elkezdett az Akadémián tanítani, a kadétok nagy része így szólította.

- Semmi gond, Miley kadét, hirtelen váltottam irányt. – válaszolta Sam.

- Épp önhöz tartottam, asszonyom. – mondta még mindig vérvörös arccal a tanítványa.

- Segíthetek valamiben?

- Ó, nem asszonyom, ezúttal nem asztrofizikáról van szó. – felelte a kérdezett. – Szeretném átadni a meghívóját a végzősök diplomaosztó utáni báljára. Ez minden évben hagyományosan megrendezésre kerül. – nyújtotta felé a férfi a meghívót.

- Igen, kadét, tudom. – válaszolta Sam mosolyogva, arra célozva, hogy ő is ezen az Akadé mián végzett. – Köszönöm a meghívást, ott leszek.

- Igen, asszonyom. Ó, és természetesen a partnerére is vonatkozik a meghívás. – mondta a kadét és újra elvörösödött.

Sam ismét elmosolyodott. Két okból kifolyólag is. Egyrészt, mert már korábban észrevette, hogy a fiatal kadét gyengéd érzelmeket táplál iránta, másrészt, mert belegondolt, hogy mennyire meglepődne mindenki, ha Jack-kel az oldalán érkezne.

- Köszönöm, kadét. – válaszolta Sam.

- Igen, asszonyom. – tisztelgett a tanítványa búcsúzóul.

- Szabad! – hallatszott Monroe professzor irodájából, miután Sam kopogott.

- Üdvözlöm, professzor úr. – köszönt Sam.

- Á, Sam, jöjjön csak. – mutatott volt tanára az íróasztala előtt álló székek egyikére.

- Köszönöm, uram.

- Mi járatban? – kérdezte a professzor.

- Hammond tábornok felhívott ma reggel, és megkért, hogy délután egy órára legyek a Pa rancsnokságon. Csak tájékoztatni szerettem volna, hogy nem leszek néhány órát az Akadé mián. A három órakor kezdődő vizsgára természetesen visszaérek.

- Rendben. – nyugtázta a professzor a hallottakat. – Menjen csak.

- Köszönöm, uram. – válaszolta a nő mosolyogva, majd felállni készült, de Dr. Monroe még nem fejezte be.

- Egy pillanatra még, Sam. Már akartam korábban is mondani, de nem volt rá alkalom. Örü lök, hogy az utóbbi hetekben mosolyogni is látom. Elkeserített, hogy az ajánlatom elfogadá sakor olyan búskomor volt

- Akkoriban nem volt túl sok okom arra, hogy mosolyogjak. – felelte Sam.

- Most viszont, ha jól gondolom, van.

- Öhm, uram… - Sam nem tudta mit feleljen.

- Nem kell mondania semmit, Sam. Örülök, hogy boldognak látom, és remélem a boldogsága okozóját megismerhetjük a végzősök bálján. – intett fejével a nő kezében tartott meghívó felé a professzor.

- Talán, uram.

- Rendben, Sam. Viszlát.

- Viszlát, uram.

Sam egy óra előtt néhány perccel lépett be a Parancsnokságra. Mennyire hiányzott neki ez a hely. A szokásos beléptetési procedúra után a lift felé vette az irányt és megnyomta a 27-es szint gombját.

A tárgyalóba lépve három mosolygós arc fogadta. Janet, Daniel, és - Sam legnagyobb megle petésére - Teal'c, egyszerre köszöntötték.

- Sziasztok! – fogadta a köszönésüket Sam, mindegyikőjüket megölelve. – Nem tudjátok, mi történt? Miért hívatott mindannyiunkat a tábornok? – kérdezte Sam, miközben Hammond irodája felé nézett, de ott nem volt senki, még a tábornok sem.

- Fogalmunk sincs, épp ezen tanakodtunk. – felelte Janet.

- Janet-nek és nekem délelőtt szólt a tábornok, hogy egy órakor megbeszélést tart. – válaszolta Daniel.

- Úgy vélem fontos lehet, ha nekem is itt kell lennem. – tette hozzá Teal'c.

- Ahogy mondod, haver. – hallotta Sam a háta mögött azt a hangot, melyet a világon legjob ban szeretett.

Jack vigyorogva lépett be a tárgyalóba Hammond tábornok után, akinek szája sarkában, tőle szokatlanul, szintén kaján kis mosoly látszott.

- Jack!

- Ezredes!

- O'Neill!

Hallatszott három meglepett kiáltás. Sam, bár reménykedett, hogy Jack visszatérése miatt kellett találkozniuk, mégis meglepődött.

- Uram! – nyögte kiszáradt szájjal.

Jack ekkor ránézett, szemeik egy pillanatra összevillantak, és ahogyan mindig, most is értették a másik tekintetének üzenetét. 'Hiányoztál' – ez volt a pillantásukban.

- Talán üljünk le. –javasolta Hammond tábornok még mindig somolyogva.

Mindannyian leültek a szokásos helyükre. Sam-nek eszébe ötlött az a bizonyos három hónap pal ezelőtti alkalom, mikor Jack széke üres maradt. Kirázta fejéből a szomorú emlékeket, és figyelte, ahogy a férfi leül vele szemben.

- Nos, azt hiszem, magyarázattal tartozunk. – kezdte a tábornok.

- Igen, uram. Bár az elmúlt évek alatt megtanultam, hogy semmin sem kell meglepődni, ez azért mégis csak furcsa. Jack sok mindenre képes, de főnix madár még ő sem tud lenni. – fe lelte Daniel.

- Nem haltam meg. – jelentette ki a teljesen nyilvánvaló tényt Jack.

- Ha nem mondod, észre sem vesszük, O'Neill. – mondta Teal'c kissé gunyorosan.

- Talán kezdjük az elején. – szólt a tábornok. – Bizonyára mindannyian emlékeznek arra az esetre, mikor rövid ideig Bauer tábornok volt e hely parancsnoka. Az egész ügy, aminek most O'Neill ezredes segítségével pontot tettünk a végére, ott kezdődött.

- Kinsey szenátorról van szó, uram? – kérdezett közbe ismét Daniel.

- Igen, Dr. Jackson. Ahogyan önök is tudják, a szenátor a kezdetektől fogva ellenezte a Csil lagkapu Programot, sőt le is akarta záratni. Mikor ez nem sikerült neki, elhatározta, hogy a saját vezetése alá vonja. Ehhez azonban még neki is segítségre volt szüksége. Az NID-ban talált néhány ügynököt, akik egyet értettek vele, miszerint kissé erőszakosabbaknak kellene lennünk az idegen technológiák megszerzése terén. Az elnök azonban az én álláspontommal értett egyet, miszerint a szövetségeseink nagyobb segítségünkre lehetnek egy esetleges goa'uld támadás esetén, mint a tőlük szerzett fegyverek. Mivel az elnököt nem tudta, úgy mond maga mellé állítani, a szenátor elhatározta, hogy félreállít engem. Mikor ez nem sikerült neki – köszönhetően O'Neill ezredesnek – úgy döntött kivonja a forgalomból önöket, vagyis a CSK-1-et.

- Kérdezhetek, uram? – szólt közbe Sam.

- Természetesen, őrnagy. – felelte a tábornok.

- Honnan származott ez az információ?

- Van egy régi ismerősöm, aki bennfentes kormányzati körökben. A neve Whitlow, ő segített annak idején, mikor a szakadár NID ügynökök ellopták a Madrona-ról a próbakövet. Most is hozzá fordultam segítségért, és ő volt az összekötő O'Neill ezredes és közöttem az akció ideje alatt.

- Honnan jött a megrendezett baleset ötlete, uram? – kérdezett közbe Janet.

Ekkor Jack elmondta ugyanazt, amit két hónapja Sam-nek is. Az autója hibájáról, amit vélet len fedezett fel, és az ötletről, hogy egy robot helyettesítse őt.

- Ekkor vette fel a tábornok Whitlow-val a kapcsolatot, aki kinyomozta, hogy valóban Kinsey szenátor és bandája áll az autóm megbütykölése mögött. Ekkor döntöttünk úgy, hogy eljátsszuk a halálom. – fejezte be a tőle szokatlanul hosszú beszámolót.

- Miért? – kérdezte Daniel. – Hisz már a tábornok elmozdításakor volt bizonyíték a szenátor ellen. Ezzel együtt nem lett volna elég arra, hogy félre lehessen állítani, és kapjon egy szép szobát az 51-es körzetben?

- Nem. A megzsarolásomról a bizonyíték közel sem hivatalos úton jutott a kezünkbe. – felelte a tábornok.

- Még mindig nem értem, miért volt szükség erre az egész baleset dologra és a mi félrevezeté sünkre. – mondta Daniel kissé sértődötten. – Nem lett volna egyszerűbb, ha bennünket is be avatsz, és együtt kiötlünk valamit?

- Nem, ugyanis, ha engem sem sikerül félreállítani próbálkoztak volna tovább. A következő minden bizonnyal Carter lett volna. – nézett a nőre Jack, és próbálta vele felvenni a szem kontaktust.

Sam ránézett, és egy pillanatra ugyanazt az aggodalmat látta a férfi szemében, mint amit két hónappal ezelőtt, mikor neki mondta el a történet ezen részét.

- Úgy van, ahogy az ezredes mondja. – vette át a szót Hammond tábornok. – Nem kockáztat hattam meg, hogy a legjobb embereimet félreállítsák, és egy ilyen hataloméhes ember kezébe kerüljön a Csillagkapu Program irányítása, mint Kinsey szenátor.

- Így hát szakállt növesztettem, Whitlow segítségével beépültem a kiugrott NID-sok új ban dájába, félreállítottuk az útból a szenátort, és most itt vagyok. – összegezte a tőle megszokott tömör stílusban Jack az elmúlt hónapok eseményeit.

- Ennyi? – kérdezte Sam. – Részleteket nem tudhatunk?

- De igen, őrnagy. – felelte kis mosollyal a szája sarkában a tábornok. – Tehát a megrendezett baleset után majd két hétig rejtőzködött az ezredes.

- Hol? – szólt közbe Teal'c.

- Van egy hétvégi házam Malibu-n, ott töltötte ezt a két hetet az ezredes. Ez alatt az idő alatt szakállt növesztett, beszereztünk egy szemüveget, majd Whitlow hamis személyazonossággal bejuttatta ebbe az új szervezetbe, amit ár említettünk.

- Kikből állt ez új szervezet? – kérdezett közbe Daniel.

- Bizonyára mindannyian emlékeznek arra az esetre, mikor Maybourne ezredes által irányított szakadár NID csoport olyan ügynökeit, akik illetéktelenül használták a második kaput, és ide gen technológiákat loptak, lefüleltük. Egy ideig úgy tűnt, hogy mindenkit elkaptunk, de ké sőbb kiderült, maradtak még páran. Azok, akik akkor kicsúsztak a kezeink közül úgy vélték, biztonságosabb számukra, ha elhagyják az NID-t és alapítanak egy külön csoportot. Ez a cso port, kihasználva politikai befolyását, tovább folytatta tevékenységét, és bejuttatva embereket az 51-es körzetbe, megpróbálták a hivatalos úton megszerzett idegen technológiákat magu kévá tenni. Ezen kívül természetesen azon dolgoztak, hogy teljes irányításuk legyen a Pa rancsnokság felett. Ennek első lépése volt a korábban már említett megzsarolásom, majd en nek sikertelensége után a CSK-1 likvidálása, ami csak a szerencsének köszönhető, hogy nem sikerült. Ha O'Neill ezredes nem veszi észre azt az olajfoltot, sajnos sikerült volna a tervük. Miután Whitlow sikeresen bejuttatta az ezredest ebbe a szervezetbe, elsőként azt a feladatot kapta, hogy figyelje meg Carter őrnagyot, valóban megszakított-e minden kapcsolatot a Pa rancsnoksággal. Miután az ezredes jelentette, hogy így történt, akkor léptek volna ismét irá nyomba. Kaptam egy névtelen telefonhívást, hogy gondolkozzak el a nyugdíjba vonulásomon, és felhívták a figyelmem arra a tényre, hogy most nincs O'Neill ezredes, aki úgymond meg védjen. Mivel már korábban lehallgató készüléket szereltünk az otthoni telefonomra, megvolt a bizonyíték a zsarolásra. Mostmár csak Kinsey szenátor közreműködését kellett igazolnunk. Ez után a bizonyos telefonhívás után néhány nappal a szenátor meglátogatta a szervezetet. Még az akció kezdetekor O'Neill ezredes övének csatjába beépíttettünk egy rádióadót, mellyel nemcsak a hollétét tudtuk nyomon követni, de poloskaként is funkcionált. Ennek kö szönhető, hogy a szenátor látogatásáról van bizonyítékunk, ő ugyanis – természetesen – min dent tagadott, mikor kb. egy hete az elnök elé tártuk a tényeket. Tehát a szenátor meglátogatta a szervezetet, és kérdőre vonta őket, hogy miért nem tettek még lépéseket az elmozdításom ügyében. Ekkor a vezetőjük elmondta, hogy az 51-es körzetben vizsgálnak egy növényt, melynek nedve nagy koncentrációban alkalmazva szívinfarktust okoz. Ezt fogják a beépített vegyészek megszerezni és ezzel kívántak engem félreállítani. A szenátor látogatása után az ezredes üzenetet hagyott Whitlow-nak, aki az elnök elé tárta a bizonyítékokat. A kétszeri zsa rolásomról, az O'Neill ezredes elleni gyilkossági kísérletről, és természetesen Kinsey szenátor jelenlétéről a szervezetben. Gondolhatják, az elnök mennyire ledöbbent, mikor meghallgatta a felvételeket.

- Az elnök nem tudott az akcióról? – kérdezett közbe Sam.

- De, igen, őrnagy, természetesen mindenről tudott. Bár azt hiszem egészen addig nem hitte el, hogy Kinsey szenátornak bármi köze is lehet egy ilyen törvényen kívüli csoporthoz. Azon nal magához hívatott engem, és a szenátort, aki természetesen először tagadni próbált. Sokáig csak rágalomhadjáratnak nevezte az egész akciót, amíg az elnök meg nem mutatta neki a fel vételeket, és meg nem jelent O'Neill ezredes. Ekkor tört meg, de természetesen most is a nemzet érdekeire hivatkozott a magyarázkodásában. Szerencsére az elnök nem dőlt be a me séjének, és kényszerítette, hogy adja meg a kiugrott NID ügynökök, és az 51-es körzetbe be épített embereik nevét, illetve az összes bázisuk helyét. Két nap alatt mindenkit letartóztattak, és minden főhadiszállásukat felszámoltak. – fejezte be beszámolóját a tábornok.

A többiek döbbenten hallgatták a tábornokot, egyikőjük sem tudott megszólalni. Mindannyian Jack-re néztek, vártak tőle is valami kiegészítést, de az ezredes csak a szokásos sanda vigyo rával válaszolt a kérdő tekintetekre.

- Kinsey félreállítva, szakadár NID felszámolva, minden mehet tovább a régi kerékvágásban. – mondta végül Jack.

Sam önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott ezen a mondaton. Ez annyira jellemző volt a férfire. Rövi den, tömören, köntörfalazás nélkül a lényegre térni, és már léphetünk is tovább.

- Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindannyiuknak vannak kérdéseik az ezredeshez, ezért magukra is hagyom önöket. – mondta Hammond. – Illetve még egy dolog. A CSK-1 ismét összeállhat, ugyebár? – tette hozzá a tábornok, kérdőn nézve beosztottjaira.

- Természetesen. – felelte a többiek nevében is Jack. – Ugye srácok? – nézett korábbi csapata tagjaira.

Daniel és Teal'c beleegyezően bólintottak, Sam azonban lehajtotta a fejét és nem reagált.

- Carter? – nézett rá Jack kérdőn.

- Őrnagy, valami gond van? – kérdezte a tábornok.

- Én nem jövök vissza a Parancsnokságra, uram. – felelte alig hallhatóan Sam, kerülve mind két férfi tekintetét.

- Nem? – kérdezték a teremben levők szinte egyszerre.

- Megkérdezhetem az okát, őrnagy? – kérdezte Hammond.

- Tisztelettel, uram, de nem szeretnék erről beszélni. – válaszolta Sam a tábornoknak, szándé kosan nem nézve Jack-re, holott magán érezte a férfi fürkésző tekintetét.

- Ugye tisztában van vele őrnagy, hogy parancsba adhatom a visszatérését. – mondta a tábor nok.

- Igen, uram, és bár nem szeretnék tiszteletlen lenni, mégsem kívánom megindokolni a dönté sem. Személyes jellegű okaim vannak.

- Értem, őrnagy. – felelte Hammond, és valóban mindent értett.

- Elnézést, de nekem mennem kell. – szólalt meg Sam ismét. – Három órakor vizsgáztatok, nem késhetek el. – tette hozzá, majd a tábornokra nézett az engedélyére várva, hogy távozhat.

- Rendben, emberek, végeztem.

- Sam! – szólította meg Janet a barátnőjét, miután a tábornok elhagyta a tárgyalót. – Komo lyan nem jössz vissza?

- Igen, Janet. – felelte Sam tömören.

Nem akart most erről beszélni, még Janet-tel sem. Először Jack-kel kell tisztáznia a dolgaikat.

- Megtudhatom miért? – kérdezte Janet, mikor látta, hogy Daniel és Teal'c az ezredessel be szélgetnek az asztal másik oldalán, így nem figyelnek rájuk.

- Nem szeretnék most erről beszélni, Janet. Azon kívül tényleg mennem kell. – mondta Sam, majd a többiek felé fordult. – Daniel, Teal'c jó volt újra látni benneteket. Uram, gratulálok a sikeres akcióhoz, és örülök, hogy jól van.

- Én is örülök, Carter őrnagy, és sajnálom, hogy nem térsz vissza közénk. – mondta Teal'c kis fejbiccentéssel kísérve mondandóját.

- Csatlakozom az előttem szólóhoz. – tette hozzá Daniel.

Sam és Janet megölelték egymást, majd Sam Jack felé biccentve elhagyta a tárgyalót. Már a lift előtt állt, mikor az ezredes utolérte.

- Várjon! – szólította meg a férfi. – Minden rendben? – kérdezte enyhe aggodalommal a hangjában.

- Persze. – felelte Sam.

- Tényleg muszáj mennie?

- Igen. – hangzott az újabb tömör válasz.

- Meddig tart ez a vizsga? – tette fel a következő kérdést az ezredes.

- Kb. 3-3,5 óra.

- Utána nincs más dolga?

- Nincs, utána otthon leszek. – felelte Sam, hisz értette, mit akar kérdezni a férfi.

- 7 körül? – kérdezte Jack, miközben kinyílt a lift ajtaja és kilépett rajta a Parancsnokság két alkalmazottja.

Sam megvárta, hogy a két férfi kilépjen, majd belépett a liftbe, de a becsukódó ajtók között Jack még látta, ahogy szemével jelzi: „várlak".

Sam este szokás szerint fáradtan ért haza. Próbálta minél gyorsabbá tenni a vizsgát, de egy-két kadét felkészületlensége nem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Már háromnegyed hét volt, mikor belépett a háza ajtaján. Nem sok ideje maradt Jack érkezéséig, még akkor sem ha számításba veszi a férfire jellemző pontatlanságot és határidők iránti ellenszenvet. Úgy vélte, egy gyors zuhany még belefér az idejébe. Bement a hálószobájába, kikészített egy váltás ruhát és fehér neműt, majd átment a fürdőszobába és megnyitotta a zuhany csapjait. Beállította a megfelelő hőfokot, beállt a vízsugár alá és behunyt szemekkel folyatta fáradt vállaira a kellemesen me leg vizet.

Pár percig így állt, majd kitörölte arcából a vízcseppeket és a tusfürdője után nyúlt, mikor egyszer csak kinyílt a zuhanykabin ajtaja. Sam majd' hanyatt esett ijedtében, mikor egy hun cutul vigyorgó, és az ő meztelen, vizes testében gyönyörködő, szintén ruha nélkül álló férfit pillantott meg a kabin ajtajában.

- Uram Isten. – sikoltott fel, és megkapaszkodott a kabin falára szerelt kis polcban, melyen a tisztálkodó szereit tartotta.

- Nem, csak én. – felelte még mindig vigyorogva Jack és a teljesen ledöbbent nő mellé lépett a zuhanyzóba.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Sam a férfit még mindig hevesen kalapáló szívvel.

- Mondjuk… megmosom a hátad. – felelte Jack jót vidulva a nő döbbenetén. – Még szeren cse, hogy nem felejtettem otthon a kulcsaidat, mert még mindig ott állnék a bejárati ajtó előtt a kíváncsi szomszédasszonyod tekintetétől kísérve. – tette hozzá, miközben átölelte a nőt, és végigsimította a hátát, majd keze lejjebb csúszott a nő kerek fenekére.

- Az nem a hátam. – súgta Sam, miközben viszonozta a férfi ölelését.

- Köszönöm az anatómiai felvilágosítást. – felelte Jack, miközben a nő hátát nekidöntötte a zuhanyzó falának.

Sam megérezve a hideg csempét felszisszent és reflexből visszahúzódott. Ezzel azt érte el, hogy csípője Jack csípőjéhez préselődött. A férfinek ez a mozdulat kifejezetten tetszett. Egyik karjával szorosan átölelte a nő karcsú derekát, másik kezével pedig felemelte a nő egyik combját, aki értette a mozdulatot és a férfi csípője köré fonta azt.

- Megfelelő volt a hátmosás, hölgyem? – kérdezte jóval később Jack, miközben Sam a nyakát átölelve, remegő lábakkal kapaszkodott belé.

- Igen, uram, teljesen alapos volt. – suttogta a nő, a férfi vállán nyugtatva a fejét.

- Hiányoztál. – tolta el magától kissé Jack Sam-et, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Ha nem mondod, észre sem veszem. – kacérkodott Sam és megcsókolta a férfit, aki öröm mel viszonozta a csókját.

- Nem vagy éhes? – kérdezte Jack, mikor elváltak ajkaik.

- Kicsit, de nem vásároltam mielőtt hazajöttem. Nem sok minden van a hűtőben.

- Rendelek valami kaját, míg befejezed a zuhanyozást, és felöltözöl.

- Ok. Ott találsz törölközőt. – mutatott Sam a mosdó alatt levő szekrényre, miközben a férfi kilépett a zuhanykabinból.

Vacsora után egymást átölelve ültek a nappaliban a kanapén.

- Nagyon aggódtam érted. – kezdte Sam a beszélgetést. – Minden nap vártam, hogy felhívsz, és elmondod vége ennek az egész rémálomnak.

- Nem volt könnyű, de most már tényleg vége. – csókolta meg Sam nyakát a férfi. – Emlék szel, mit mondtam múltkor, mikor elbúcsúztunk?

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza Sam.

- Arra, hogy mikor vége ennek az egész cirkusznak minden reggel együtt ébredünk majd. – felelte Jack és kissé elhúzódott a nőtől.

- Igen, emlékszem. – válaszolta Sam, miközben a férfi kibontakozott öleléséből és felállt.

Odament a fogashoz, ahova még az érkezésekor felakasztotta a kabátját, és kivett valamit a zsebéből, majd visszament a nőhöz.

- Komolyan gondoltam, Sam. Szeretném életem hátralevő részét veled leélni. – mondta Jack. – Persze, csak ha te is szeretnéd. – tette hozzá kérdő tekintettel, miközben visszaült Sam mellé a kanapéra.

Sam ekkor vette észre a félhomályban a férfi kezében levő kis dobozt, melyet Jack kinyitott és elé tartott. Hevesen kalapáló szívvel figyelte a mozdulatot, és a meglepetéstől tátva maradt a szája.

- Ó, Istenem… - suttogta a férfire nézve. – Igen, szeretném. – felelte.

Jack elmosolyodott, kivette a kis doboz tartalmát, és a csodásan megmunkált ékszert felhúzta a nő bal kezének gyűrűsujjára. Gyönyörködve nézte a nő szép kezét, melyre tökéletesen illett a gyűrű. Sam boldogan mosolyogva figyelte a férfi mozdulatait, majd odahajolt szerelméhez, és megcsókolta.

- Szeretlek, Jack. – suttogta.

- Én is szeretlek, drágám. – súgta vissza Jack és átölelte a szeretett nőt, majd óvatosan a hátára döntötte, hogy tettekkel is bizonyítsa szavait.

- Jack, várj. – állította meg Sam a férfit, miközben annak kezei már a blúza alatt jártak.

- Hm? – kérdezett vissza a férfi meglepetten.

- Szeretnék én is mondani neked valamit. – mondta Sam.

- Nem ér rá? – kérdezte Jack, és tovább simogatta a nő selymes bőrét, ajkai pedig már a nya kát csókolták.

- Nem arról van szó, hogy nem ér rá, de… - Sam lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt a férfi csók jaitól, de muszáj volt folytatnia. – Jack, kérlek. – és bár nem szívesen tette, mégis kissé elzú zódott a férfitől.

Jack felnyögött, de teljesítette a nő kívánságát, és félkönyökre támaszkodva kérdőn nézett rá.

- Rendben, hallgatlak.

- Múltkor mikor itt voltál nálam és együtt voltunk… - kezdte Sam nagy levegőt véve, majd egy pillanatra habozott, hirtelen nem tudta hogyan folytassa.

- A szeretkezésünkre gondolsz? – segítette ki Jack.

- Igen. – bólintott kicsit elpirulva Sam.

- Szörnyű volt? – kérdezte Jack.

- Mi? – kérdezett vissza Sam meglepetten. – Nem, dehogyis, épp ellenkezőleg, csodálatos volt, ahogy az imént a zuhanyzóban is. – nyugtatta meg a férfit.

- Akkor mi a baj?

- Nincs baj, legalábbis úgy vélem. Csak valamiről elfeledkeztünk.

- Elfeledkeztünk? Miről? – értetlenkedett Jack.

- Nem védekeztünk. – bökte ki Sam.

- Igazad van. Most akkor mi legyen?

- Igazából már nem sok jelentősége van a dolognak. – válaszolta Sam.

- Hogy érted ezt? Nem akarsz védekezni? – kérdezte Jack meglepetten, mert bár ő örült volna egy gyereknek, de azt nem tudta, hogy Sam mit szólna az ötlethez. Ezt az esküvő után akarta vele megbeszélni.

- Most már nincs értelme védekeznünk. – felelte a nő egy kis mosollyal a szája szélében.

Jack értetlenül nézett rá, majd Sam mosolyát látva lassan leesett neki mit akar a nő a tudomá sára hozni.

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy terhes vagy? – kérdezte örömmel teli döbbenettel a hangjában.

- De, igen. – válaszolta egyre szélesebb mosollyal Sam.

- Ez hihetetlen! – mondta Jack.

- Nem örülsz? – kérdezte kissé ijedten Sam, és lelohadt a mosoly az ajkairól.

- Az isten szerelmére, Sam, dehogynem. Csak le vagyok döbbenve. Első kapura lövésre így betalálni… ez az én koromban nem kis teljesítmény.

- Nagyon lökött vagy, tudod? – nevetett megkönnyebbülten Sam.

- De ezért szeretsz. Nem? – nézett rá boldogan Jack.

- Igen. Meg sok más miatt is. – ölelte át Sam, és becsúsztatva kezét a férfi inge alá emlékez tette szerelmét arra, hogy az imént félbehagytak valamit.

- Folytassuk inkább a hálóban… – fogta meg Sam kezét Jack.

Jack elmélyülten cirógatta szerelme gyönyörű testét, miközben légzésük lassacskán visszatért a normál tempóra. Óvatosan a hátán fekvő nő hasára csúsztatta kezét és végigsimított gyer meke kis búvóhelyén.

- Mióta tudod? – kérdezte a nőt.

- Két napja. Nézegettem a naptáram és akkor vettem észre, hogy mióta együtt voltunk nincse nek pirossal bekarikázott napok… Elszáguldottam a legközelebbi drogériába, vettem egy tesztet, hazajöttem és azonnal megcsináltam. – válaszolta Sam.

- Komolyan? – kérdezte kissé meglepetten a férfi.

- Igen. Miért?

- Két napja délután vettem a gyűrűdet. – felelte Jack.

- Komolyan? – kérdezett most vissza Sam ugyanolyan meglepetten, mint korábban a férfi.

- Ühüm. – felelte elgondolkozva Jack. – Azonnal az ékszerészhez mentem, mikor végeztem az elnöknél.

- Jut eszembe. Házassági engedélyre szükségünk lesz. Bár nem vagy már a közvetlen felette sem, azért nem árt, szerintem.

- Már megvan az is. – mondta Jack somolyogva.

- Megvan? Hogyhogy? – kérdezte Sam csodálkozva.

- Mikor lezárult az akció, és Kinsey vallott, a bandát pedig felszámoltuk, az elnök azt mondta, hogy kitüntetést fogok kapni, sőt gyakorlatilag kérhetek bármit. Erre én azt feleltem neki, hogy nekem semmi más nem kell, csak a világ legszebb asztrofizikusát szeretném feleségül venni. – felelte Jack még mindig sanda vigyorral a szája sarkában.

- Uram Isten, Jack. Komolyan ezt mondtad az elnöknek? – kérdezte Sam hitetlenkedve.

- Igen. – felelte a férfi.

- No, és mit reagált?

- Szólt a titkárnőjének, hogy írjon számunkra egy házassági engedélyt, és persze még gratulált is.

- Ez hihetetlen. – Sam próbált magához térni a döbbenetből.

- Én már csak egy ilyen hihetetlen fickó vagyok. – csókolta meg a nőt Jack szeretettel. –Egyébként jól vagy? Rosszullét, ilyesmi… – tette hozzá kissé aggódva.

- Igen, jól vagyok. De azt észrevettem, hogy fáradékonyabb lettem és sokszor akár állva is el tudnék aludni. – válaszolta mosolyogva Sam.

- Mit éreztél, mikor megtudtad?

- Sok mindent. Ültem a kád szélén, néztem a két kis vonalat a teszten, és rengeteg érzelem kavargott bennem. Boldogság, meglepődöttség, és… azt hiszem pici félelem is. – felelte Sam.

- Félelem? Ugye nem attól féltél, hogy nem fogok örülni a babának?

- Nem, dehogyis. – biztosította Jack-et Sam.

- Attól tartottál, hogy milyen apa leszek? – kérdezte kissé remegő hangon Jack.

Sam az oldalára fordult, a férfi szemébe nézett és meglepődött a férfi tekintetében látott fáj dalomról. Hirtelen megértette, mire gondol Jack.

- Tudom, hogy csodálatos apa leszel. A legjobb, akit csak gyerek kívánhat magának. – mondta halkan a férfinek, és szeretettel végigsimította őszülő halántékát.

- Azok után is így gondolod, hogy tudod, mi történt Charlie-val? – kérdezte ugyanolyan csen desen Jack.

- Igen, hisz ami vele történt az nem a te hibád, drágám. – próbálta Sam megnyugtatni a férfit.

- De, igen. Te is tudod, hogy…

- Nem! – vágott a szavába kissé hevesen a nő. – Ami a fiaddal történt az borzasztó, de nem te tehetsz róla. Egy rettenetes baleset volt, amit tudom, hogy sosem fogsz elfelejteni. Ezt nem is kérem tőled, csak azt, hogy ne hibáztasd magad.

- Sam… - kezdte Jack, de nem tudta folytatni.

Nem tudta mit mondjon. Annyi szerelem és gyengédség áradt a nő tekintetéből felé, hogy elakadt a szava.

- Tudod, mitől féltem? – kérdezte Sam, de nem várta meg a választ. – Attól, hogy ezúttal tényleg megtörténik az, amit három hónapja csak megrendeztél, és a gyerekünk sosem fogja megismerni az édesapját. Folyamatosan a fejemben zakatolt, amit mondtál, hogy bármi is történjen… Rettegtem attól, amit ez esetlegesen jelenthetett. Ahogyan attól is, hogy nem érezhetem többé az ölelésed, nem mondhatom el, mennyire szeretlek… – csuklott el a nő hangja.

- Istenem, Sam. – simított végig a nő szép arcán szeretettel és megcsókolta enyhén remegő ajkait. – Én is szeretlek, drágám. Nagyon szeretlek, és esküszöm neked, életem hátralevő ré szében minden nap azon leszek, hogy ezt mindig érezd, és boldoggá tegyelek.

- Már megtetted, Jack. Sosem voltam még ilyen boldog. – súgta Sam szerelmesen, és szorosan a férfihez simult.

Nem volt már szükségük szavakra. Oly szorosan simultak össze, hogy érezték egymás szívé nek dobogását, mely egy ütemre vert. A szerelem ütemére. Így aludtak el, és a reggeli nap első sugara ugyanígy találta őket. Mint ahogy az elkövetkező sok-sok évben mindig, hisz Jack megígérte.

**VÉGE**

26


End file.
